


Lipstick

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be hard to see thing sometimes with those big blue noses teensies have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

"I’ll see you later, cutie," Betilla lifts Andrew’s long blue nose and plants a kiss on it before flying off. 

The Teensie watches until she disappears, large grin on his face, heart aflutter. Picking up his work bag, he heads off, knowing today would be a good day, completely oblivious to the large magenta lipstick kiss on on his nose.


End file.
